Reencarnación
by CeceGames
Summary: Final alternativo de Your lie in April / 四月は君の嘘 (Tu mentira en Abril). ¿Crees en la vida después de la muerte...? Yo sí...


**Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso  
Reencarnación**

— ¡Taiki! ¡¿Puedes venir un momento, tesoro?! — gritó una mujer de largo cabello rojizo y ojos color miel —.

— ¡Hai! — respondió un niño desde su recámara —.

— Ya verás, Taiki es un amor — le comentó la señora a una niña que se escondía detrás de su madre, una mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos dorados —.

— Ya lo creo — dijo la madre de la niña con una sonrisa —.

En ese preciso momento, un niño pelirrojo de ojos azules entró a la sala y observó con detenimiento a ambas mujeres.

— ¿Hice algo malo, okāsan? — preguntó el pequeño —.

— Claro que no, cielo — respondió, haciendo que el pequeño suspirara aliviado —. Sólo quiero presentarte a una nueva amiga — agregó —.

Con tan sólo escuchar eso, la señora de cabellera blanca agarró a su hija del brazo y jaló de él, para que así la infanta de cabellera castaña saliera de su escondite.

— ¿Quién es ella? — interrogó Taiki, señalando a la castaña —.

— Es la _sobrina_ de Sora, Izumi, acaba de mudarse con ella — respondió la madre del interrogador con una amplia sonrisa —. Izu-chan, este es mi hijo, Taiki — señala al mencionado —.

— Mucho gusto, Izumi-chan — exclamó con una sonrisa el pequeño —.

— I-Igual... — le respondió tímidamente —.

— Oigan, ¿por qué mejor no van a jugar? — inquirió Sora —.

— Vale — dijeron los dos a unísono —.

— Ven, Izumi-chan, voy a enseñarte mis juguetes — indicó Taiki, antes de tomar la mano de la mencionada y llevarla hasta su habitación —.

— JeJeJe — rieron ambas mujeres al ver cuanta energía desbordaba del pelirrojo —.

* * *

— Hola, Taiki-kun —.

— Izumi... Eh... Cuanto tiempo... E-Estas... linda... —.

— Jeje. Arigatō gozaimasu. Tú tampoco estás nada mal — comentó con un ligero sonrojo —.

— Arigatō. Y dime, ¿cómo te fue en Paris? — inquirió el joven mientras empezaba a caminar —.

— Muy bien — respondió caminando junto a él —, pero... te extrañé — confesó sonrojada —.

— ¿E-En serio? —.

— Sí... —.

— Tú... Tú también me hiciste falta... —.

— Ya veo... ¿Y ya sabes a qué preparatoria irás? —.

— La verdad no —.

— Yo tampoco lo he decidido — silencio —. Taiki... — le llamó con voz apagada —.

— ¿Hump? — dirigió su mirada hacia ella —.

— ¿Tienes novia? —.

Ante esa pregunta, el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco y observó a la castaña. Esta estaba quieta a unos cuantos pasos delante de él, cabizbaja, esperando su respuesta.

— Eh... No... — respondió sonrojada a más no poder —. ¿P-Por qué? —.

— Por nada — le dijo simplemente, para luego empezar a caminar —.

— ¿Y tú? — le preguntó una vez que la alcanzó —. ¿Tienes novio? —.

— No, pero... — sonrió — me gusta alguien... —.

— ¿Y puedo saber quién es? —.

— No — respondió con una sonrisa inocente —.

— Tks —.

— Jejeje. No pongas esa cara, Taiki-kun —.

— Pero, ¿qué cara puse? — le interrogó extrañado —.

— Etto... — hizo una pausa — ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo —.

— Jeje. Vale —.

— ... —.

— Tai... ¿puedo contarte algo? —.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —.

— Verás, yo... Cuando estaba en el avión, tuve un sueño muy raro —.

— ¿Qué clase de sueño? —.

— Uno muy extraño... Estaba yo, junto a un chico, entonces le pregunté si quería cometer doble suicidio conmigo, pero él no me respondió. Luego ese chico me había traído unos dulces... La verdad es que... no recuerdo cuál es su nombre, y eso que lo he mencionado en varias ocasiones... Pero él me llamaba por otro nombre... pero tampoco lo recuerdo... Esto... es muy extraño... —.

— Arima Kousei y Miyazono Kaori — susurró Taiki con una sonrisa —.

— ¿Are? — detiene su andar —. ¿Q-Qué fue lo que dijiste? — preguntó atónica —.

— Arima Kousei y Miyazono Kaori — repitió en voz alta —. Sólo estoy intentando adivinar los nombres — comentó con una sonrisa inocente —. Nee, creo mejor nos vamos — le dijo, observando el cielo —, parece que lloverá —.

— H-Hai... —.

« Arima Kousei... »

* * *

— ¡Hola, Izumi!... ¿Te pasa algo? — le interrogó Sora con preocupación al verle decaída —.

— No es nada, okāsan... Iré a mi habitación —.

— ¿Segura que no quieres hablar de ello? —.

— No — respondió mientras subía las escalaras hasta su recámara —.

* * *

 _¿Ves? Los milagros si existen._

* * *

— ¡IZU-CHAN! — exclamó con emoción una muchacha de cabellera negra y ojos rojos, la cual se lanzó a los brazos de la mencionada, provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo —.

— Jaja. Hola, Hikari-san — respondió la castaña con una sonrisa —.

— Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, Izumi-chan — comentó de un chico rubio de ojos verdes —.

— Lo mismo digo, Takeru-kun —.

— Hola, Izumi-chan — le saludó una chica pelirroja de ojos rojos —.

— Hola, Miyako-senpai — respondió ella —.

— Nee, dime, ¿ya viste a Taiki? — interrogó Takeru con una sonrisa —.

— Sí, lo vi ayer, estaba saliendo de la tienda de tus padres —.

— Lo sé, yo le atendí ayer —.

— Dime, Izu, ¿no te parece que Taiki está guapo? — fue la pregunta de Hikari la que hizo que la mencionada se ruborizara a más no poder —.

— Etto... yo... —.

— Hola chicos —.

« Hablando del Rey de Roma »

— Buen día, Taiki-kun — le saludó con nerviosismo la castaña —.

— Buenos días, Izumi-chan

— ¿Saben chicos? Olvidé que tengo un entrenamiento de futbol ahorita — comentó Takeru —, así que ya me voy — sale corriendo del aula —.

— Es verdad, Hikari-chan y yo también tenemos entrenamiento, ¿no es así, Hika? — dijo Miyako de repente —.

— Cierto, nos vemos — sale del aula junto a Miyako —.

— Al parecer, nos hemos quedado solos — comentó Taiki —.

— Sí... —.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —.

— ¡Sí! ¿Te gustaría practicar? —.

— Vale —.

La castaña sonrió y caminó hasta el piano que se encontraba en el salón, más cuando se iba a sentar, Taiki le sujetó de la muñeca.

— ¿Qué pasa, Taiki? — le preguntó desconcertada —.

— No... Tú vas a tocar el violín — dijo, a lo que ella quedó atónita —.

— ¿Cómo? Pero si yo no sé tocar el violín —.

— Claro que sí —.

— Taiki, no sé. ¿Por qué de repente quieres que yo lo toque? —.

— Sólo hazlo —.

— Arg... Está bien —.

Taiki sonrió y le entregó su violín, la castaña lo tomó a regañadientes y se puso en posición, mientras que él se sentaba en el gran piano negro.

— ¿Lista? —.

— Eso creo —.

El pelirrojo empezó a tocar sin observar las partituras, a lo que Izumi le miró sorprendida. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a tocar el piano? Ella miró aquel instrumento que estaba sujetando y en un rápido movimiento empezó a tocar.

La chica quedó estupefacta al escuchar el sonido proveniente del violín. ¿Cómo sabía tocarlo? No había respuesta que pudiera explicar aquello.

* * *

— _A partir de ahora serás mi acompañante, te revoco del puesto de Amigo A y te nombro mi acompañante —._

* * *

— _¿Me olvidarás? —._

— _No —._

— _¿Lo prometes? —._

— _Prometo no hacerlo —._

— _Las promesas no se rompen. Así que no podrás romper esta —._

— _No lo haré —._

* * *

« ¡Kousei! »

La castaña miró al pelirrojo, quien tocaba el piano con todo su empeño. De repente, la chica logró distinguir a un muchacho de pelo azul y ojos de ese mismo color con anteojos tocando el piano en lugar de su amigo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron en ese preciso momento, pues sabía quién era él. Lágrimas saladas comenzaron a recorrer los mofletes de Izumi. Eran como un par de catarata.

Una vez terminaron de tocar ambos estaban sudando y jadeando, pues habían dado todo en aquella interpretación. Izumi observó a su camarada con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida.

— Prometí no olvidarte... pero tú no lo hiciste —.

— Jeje... Creo que lo olvidé —.

— ¿Sabes? No importa ya, pues ahora te tengo a mi lado —.

— Y esta vez será para siempre —.


End file.
